An endless world
by Fatal.Spark
Summary: since you probably do want to know the plotline for this before it begins. "all of the worlds are coming together. Will everyone be able to band together to resolve this conflict? what will become of the dimensions?" no real rating yet.


Narrator: I decided to start a new fanfic on smash.

Fox: really now? Tell me more.

Narrator: Its going to throw out all concepts of subspace emissary and a smash mansion which many other's write about, except that now all worlds have a distant connection with each other now, much like a border, so actually somewhat similar to the chunks of worlds cut off into a mass of spheres that tabuu created.

Wolf: that's… cool.

Narrator: huh, never thought of Wolf as being someone to deem something cool.

Wolf (shrugging): eh, I can say some things are cool, like Fox on his good days.

Fox: Heeeeyy… what are you getting at…?

Narrator: Moving on…

* * *

An endless world

Passage of beginngs

Hyrule

"Link… can you feel it? The implosion of all dimensions has started. The prophecy is about to be fulfilled."

"Yeah, Zelda, I know… what are we going to do?"

"I… don't know. I just don't know…

Somewhere in the lylat system

"Just what are these electromagnetic readings? I've never seen anything like it!

"Do you know what it might be Slippy?"

"I have no idea, but it feels like the universe is going to start shaking, so we better brace ourselves."

"Everyone! Take cover somewhere safe!" Fox commanded his team. A resounding "Yes sir!" came from everyone as him and his crew all searched for a safe place to hide until it was over.

Mushroom Kingdom

"Hey, a Luigi, Whats-a dat?" Mario said, pointing towards a bright light in the sky, seeming like a white fissure.

"I don't know, but it can't be-a good, we better get out-a here."

"What about princessa Peach"

"Oh a my a god! You're right! We must go find her!" and the two plumbers went to find her, stepping on all of the goombas along the way.

Skyworld

"Pit… something's happening to this world and all other worlds around us, and I need you to investigate."

"what…? Do you think I'll be able to handle this?"

"Of course you can. Let me bestow you with the weapons that you'll need to fight off any enemies." Athena finished, bestowing Pit with his bow/blade.

"Thank you, I promise I'll find out all I can."

"please do, for the sake of the worlds…"

Somewhere in the realm of pokemon

"Pika pi, pika pika pika! Pika Pi!" (something strange is going on, we gotta hurry!)

"Jiggly jiggly puff? Jiggly puff puff jiggly." (whats the rush? Theres no need to worry)

"You guys worried about that fissure? I am too. Let's keep moving on." Red said as they walked on, unsure of the next event.

Brinstar

"The sky is torn… something is coming… I better take cover." Said Samus as she rolled up in ball form and hid in a small space. (lack of description cuz I don't know much about brinstar)

Dream land

"puyo, puyo puyoo." (ionno, random gibberish.)

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about, but we should be worried about that fissure in the sky. It seems to bear something unnerving…"

"puyo puyo PUYO!! Puyo puyo puyo…." (That's what I said! Gosh meta-knight)

Base of the Greil Mercenaries

"… It's coming."

"What is, Soren?"

"the pull of the time space continuum between the vast existences are being magnified to a grand scale like none before. As this pull gets stronger the separate existences risk adhering to each other to become one."

"So… basically different worlds are colliding together?"

"yes."

At some random house on earth, where some uber-retro nerd is playing a Game and Watch.

"come on come on come on…. YES! NEW HIGH SCORE!!! Hey wait, what's happening to my game?" He said as the console had a bubble formed around it. He tried to touch it but his hands passed right through. Soon, the gamer saw a bunch of other spheres indicating different games surrounding it, and connecting with each other. "Duuuuudddeee, I gotta show this to someone!" He said as he picked up the phone and started calling his friends.

(A/N I'm not going to include Olimar, ROB, C. Falcon, Ness and Lucas, Snake, Marth and Sonic in this introduction simply due to the fact that I lack the knowledge of their games to do so. They will still be included in the fic nonetheless.)

* * *

In all of the worlds, the last thing that anyone could remember was a white flash that engulfed everything before everyone was knocked out.

* * *

Narrator: Short First chapter, huh?

Fox: Yeah. By the way, which charachter will have the focus of the story?

Narrator: Oh Right. hmm. i'm not exactly sure myself. maybe i should let the readers decide.

Wolf: Seems like an okay idea

Narrator: Hey, if you care about the future of this fanfic, send a review telling me which charachter you want this story to be centered around on. Thanks.


End file.
